


SnK/AoT x Reader

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou
Genre: Ah Hanji, Mostly Hanji Zoe but also others, Multi, Tempted to just put my OC stories too but wont, XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just as it says, it will be the SnK boys and girls x the Reader, and most I'll try and write the reader as neutral gender</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive OOC for any chars, as I've never written them before
> 
> First up: Hanji x Wolf! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Says it above

\--------

A certain perky brunette glasses-wearing Titan slaying Scientist like person hummed as they left the dining hall, it was after dinner and they had heard sounds from towards the kitchen attached to the hall. Intrigued, they went to investigate and in the yard right outside the kitchen something stumbled into their path. Said creature glanced up with a growl, a pair of soft rolls clamped between pink lips, but what caught the brunette's attention were the pair of ears perched atop the (hair color) haired head, ears the same color as the hair they stuck out from. Hanji's eyes were drawn to the tail that swept back and forth as well, it's fur the same color as the ears and hair.

They approached you cautiously, holding a hand out as they said "How interesting..." However, you growled as you scrambled to your feet, the wolf spirit within you urgently whispering that you needed to get out of there and back to the forest right away. You agreed, as you didn't know this person, and they seemed way too interested in you. The brunette softly said "Aw, no, don't go..." but you were already scrambling back to your feet. However, you yelped as your legs gave way under you, sending you tumbling back to the ground... Luckily, the brunette caught you, however, you did not like this at all. You growled softly as you struggled against them, but they just chuckled and tightened their arms about you to lift you up onto your feet again. They didn't seem to trust you not to collapse to the ground again, because they kept their hold around your waist. You whimpered softly as they put one hand on your back, the other staying at your waist as it had been before.

You felt an at-first-gentle warmth in your cheeks, a warmth that soon turned into more heat and spread as a slow burn through your body. You shook your head and coughed, as you thought I'm not going to die... I will find a way out of this. Meanwhile, - _Ananda (if you're female)/ Anande (if you're male_ )- growled at you that you'd better get your rear in gear and pronto. Ananda/e was the name of the wolf spirit that resides within you, and s/he was not happy at all. You growled back at your wolf spirit to shut their yap, then sighed as you closed your eyes, having ceased moments ago trying to get away from this brunette here. You growled again when your wolf again ( _annoyingly so_ ) brought up how you needed to escape from there. You shook your head, growling at Ananda/e to shut up then glancing at the brunette again.

You swallowed on reflex, as curiosity seemed to win out in them, and letting it take over they reached out a hand and placed it on one of your wolf ears. You gave a quiet squeak as they lightly rubbed your ear, trying to pull back since your ears were so sensitive such that you didn't like them to be touched. Hanji chuckled, tilting their head as they gave an experimental tug and you yelped, growling as you glared at them with a hurt look on your face. Hanji tilted their head to the side, appearing to be confused until they realized your ears were probably sensitive, of course. They gave an apologetic rub of your ears to show that they were sorry for causing you pain. You hummed and sighed as you wrapped your tail about their hand, thus causing them to gasp in surprise. "Oh my..." they said softly. "It's so soft..." they continued, seeming to beg permission to pet your tail now. Unable to help it, you gave in and nodded at them. They clapped in excitement, giving you a squeeze before moving their hand to your tail and petting it. You squirmed a bit, squeaking and starting to pant. You squirmed again, and the brunette shook their head as they chuckled a bit, petting your tail again and again then releasing it finally. "Interesting..." they said again, then hummed as they leaned into your personal space, lips pressing against yours to swallow the yelp that escaped your oh-so-soft lips. You panted and very nearly choked on a moan, as you pressed closer to them, and this ignited a chuckle from them as they squeezed you then released you. "Well, that's enough of that. Care to come with me?" they said, and you all too happily obliged. And so off you went with the crazy scientist, and who knows, maybe you had a bit more...'fun' with them in their room...

End


	2. Tell Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji x Secretive!reader
> 
> Modern day AU

\------

You had done it now, really done it... You had saved up your money in private, and gone back to the shelter you volunteered at ( _you also had a part time job_ ) to pay to adopt this beautiful golden and white puppy you'd fallen in love with there. They really were adorable, and you had named them Spencer ( _feel free to change it_ ) because it was a name you had heard both genders could have. Anyhow, you had snuck the pup home, and your parents had no knowledge of its mere existence yet. Now, you're overexcitable girl/boyfriend Hanji was babbling on about something, eyes wide with excitement. Their name was Hanji Zoe, and they had warm brownish eyes and softly colored brunette hair that you just loved to death. Anyhow, they noticed you didn't seem interested in what they were saying, in fact you looked quite distracted, and they grabbed your arm to stop you walking, and turn you to face them. "(Your name), what seems to be the matter?" they asked, concern evident in their features as they thought you were getting sick or something along those lines.

"N-Nothing, nothing is wrong..." you smoothly ( _or at least you thought_ ) lied as you glanced up at your taller partner. Not buying it, they huffed as they suddenly began to pull you at rapid speed you had to nearly jog to keep up, as they had not let go of you. "H-Hanji." you protested, but their face had a dead serious look on it. You gasped as you were shoved against the wall of a building to be kissed roughly, then you were being dragged inside the building and gave a squeak of surprise. "H-Hanji, we can't be in here!" you protested, but it fell on deaf ears. Seems they were bound and determined to do...something to you in here. Feeling very nervous for everything, including your chastity, you panted as you were finally dragged to one of the darkened rooms and shoved inside, the door oddly opened. You gasped as you were shoved onto something soft yet cool on the floor, and you flinched when Hanji's hands made their way to your pants without even asking you. You squirmed to try and get away, but they just gave a low laugh as they easily discarded your pants and yanked down your underwear. You yelped softly as the cool air hit your exposed skin.

You jumped slightly when their fingers brushed your skin, the skin had always been sensitive round there. You squirmed again, gasping and squirming as they sucked their fingers then pushed them slowly one by one into your hot hole. ( _Straight or bi guys that lean to girls, this does in fact work for you too_ ) You panted and moaned without meaning to, and they gave an experimental flick of the fingers, causing you to jolt downward onto their fingers. You moaned at the sensations it created, panting as you finally ceased struggle and gave in to it, and it technically wasn't rape as you hadn't said no in the first place. You gasped as they pressed deeper and started to move now, searching for that special spot. "Want to tell me now?" they asked. "N-No..." you said, and pushed back against their fingers. "How about now?" they asked, and you said "No..." "Now?" they asked, and you said "N- Nng, ah!" you yelped softly at the end, and they knew they had found it. "Nooooow?" they asked, and they hit your spot over and over, causing you to buck your hips and pant. "No...." you said, then whined when they stopped their motion. "Alright, if you tell me I'll finish you. If you don't, well..." You huffed as you said "Fine! I got a puppy!" You really wanted them to keep going... They snorted "All this over a puppy?" and you growled "S-Shut up...Keep going..." They happily obliged, going faster then before and you gave a yelp as you swore you saw spots, shuddering as you rode the wave to its conclusion, little shivers going through your body as you let the mess dry on your legs ( _Hanji's fingers got the brunt of it if you are a girl_ ). They cleaned you up as best they could, grabbed the thing you'd been on in the corner and pulled it to the washing machine in the building, leaving you to re-pants yourself. That sure had been interesting, and you really loved them, boy were they crazy but you really did love them. You went off to find them, so you could get out of there, and perhaps go a bit further elsewhere then this building.

End


	3. After the Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro
> 
> Hanji x reader x ??? (multiple)
> 
> There will be a link to the thing that will hold all the other chapters

\------

You hummed and smiled to yourself as you walked, today was such a fine and lovely day and you were going to enjoy it no matter what. You shifted your gaze from tree to building, then back to the sky as you continued to hum, a song your deceased mother had used to always sing. You yawned a bit as you walked over to a nearby bench, you were oddly tired and so you sank down onto it with a yawn and closed your eyes as you slid down a bit, the warmth of the sun lighting on you as you 'rested' on the bench. You had a small dream of your mother, making you your favorite dinner then it changed to her singing that same soft tune to you as she put you to bed. A small smile graced your lips, as you sank down further and gave a quiet groan of happiness, lips parted slightly as you slept there. You were startled awake by a loud and excitable voice crying "Oh, look at that one! I want that one!" and you blinked your eyes open to rub them and glance round yourself. You saw a dark haired male whose hair was in an undercut, and what appeared to be a gender-less brunette wearing glasses, it really was hard to tell if they were male or female really. Shaking your head, you glanced to something they were pointing at, and noticed it was a white and gray fox.

 _Whoa, how did she get here?_ You could tell the fox was female, thank you nature studies class, and you tilted your head as you watched the white and gray creature move further from the bush, seeming intent on something. She had yet to notice that there were two humans watching her, and she gave a yip as her tail flicked back and forth a bit, suddenly darting forward after what now you could make out to be a mouse. She picked it up by the tail oddly, flipping it through the air then catching it and probably scaring the poor little thing half to death, but you could tell it was still alive. You suddenly came to the reeling realization that your body felt hot, panting a bit as you moved out of the sun, thinking this was your problem. However, it seemed to be something more, as you were standing you suddenly found yourself falling forward and, fearing the worst, closed your eyes in fear of hitting the ground. You were surprised and startled when you felt two arms catch you, and glanced up into a pair of eyes their own soft shade of brownish color. You found yourself blushing, but maybe that was just the fever, as you had quickly figured out it was indeed a fever you had.

You were surprised when the brunette suddenly lifted you into their arms bridal style, they had not seemed like they were really all that strong but you shrugged it off as they gently held you. "You have a fever, dear." they said softly, and your brain supplied _Thank you, Captain Obvious_ yet you said nothing out loud. Shaking your head, you managed to say "I...I... Yeah." The brunette smiled kindly as they said "Come to Levi and my place. We live together with our friend Mike, but we don't do anything...Funny. Also, Mike will sniff you, but don't let it bother you." You shrugged, panting "A-Alright." and they smiled as they enthusiastically said "Good, good." They started off at a brisk walk, calling back "Levi, get the fox! And don't let it eat the mouse." "Her..." you mumbled. "She's a female." you finished, and they nodded as they again called to this Levi. "The fox is a little girl, so be a gentleman please." Levi grumbled something inaudible, and then you were being carried away again. Soon, you had reached their place, and they carried you inside and placed you on a couch, bringing a blanket and a glass of water to you. You thanked them quietly, earning yourself a smile, drank the water slowly, then fell into a light and fitful sleep.

You woke up two hours later, and found the fever had gone down. Yawning, you sat up, feeling much better and figuring that you could at least sit up now. Swinging your legs down, you sat up and decided to test standing. You yelped, however, as your legs buckled beneath you, however Hanji caught you in time. "Don't stand up yet!" they had yelled, and now you sheepishly scratched your cheek as you avoided eye contact. "Heh, guess my legs were still weaker then I thought..." They shook their head as they softly said "Just be more careful next time and helped you into the bathroom, leaving you to bathe or shower as you so pleased.

End


	4. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SnK/AoT x reader  
> Various
> 
> Modern AU
> 
> Okay, if anyone wants to attempt to write endings with the reader for any specific char, go ahead but link me. I'd like to see what you guys can do

You groaned in annoyance as your best friend Vaughn dragged you along behind her, headed for the house where Erwin, Levi, Hanji, and Mike all lived together, as they had the biggest house seeing as they had four people living together in there. "Vaughny-boo..." you groaned, using your odd little nickname for her that always seemed to work in your favor. She sighed as she shook her head, saying "It isn't going to work this time, (your name)..." You huffed, yelping in surprise as arms wound round your waist and slung over her shoulders. "Louie, Brett..." she said drily, smiling as she saw that Bella, Sienna, Fang, Sam, and Dane had also joined the group straggling down the sidewalk. "Hey guys!" Bella and Sienna said with their usual vigor, Sam and Dane waved, and Fang smiled as he said "Hey girls, Louie, Brett." Louie and Brett nodded at him, then smiled at Vaughn and you as you reached the house. You glared at it as if it were to blame for the dilemma you had found yourself placed in.

Sighing, you brushed your fingers through your hair, humming and stepping into the house with your eight friends as they now all pulled you along between them. You glanced at all the others in the room, seeing that the group consisted of Levi, Eren, Hanji, Erwin, Mike, Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Krista, Ymir, Jean, and Marco, plus you and your eight wonderful friends. You had met your friends back in Elementary school, friends that oddly were always yelling one thing or another about these giants called Titans, but you had never bothered trying to figure that out. Vaughn whipped a bottle out of her purse (what kind of bottle? Huehue *snorts* Jk), considering her purse seemed small from the outside Lord knows how the thing had fit in there. She smiled as she placed it on the floor, saying "Since I decided we should play, I will go first. " Secretly, you hoped she'd land on either you, Fang, Bella, Sienna, or maybe Louie. You watched the bottle spin, grinning when you saw it had landed on Fang. He blushed as he leaned in with her and kissed her.

"Okay Fang, pick a person." she hummed, and he smiled as he nodded and said "Um...Eren." Eren groaned softly, spinning the bottle and nearly blanching when it landed on Levi (bc Le Author is biatch and Goddess of thine world that is this!) Levi shrugged, leaning in and kissing Eren and it surprised you all when he made it last longer then a few seconds. By the time he was done, most of you were blushing, Eren included, then you all began to protest as Levi suddenly lifted Eren bridal style and walked off with him. "Are we allowed to do that?" someone asked (you decide who) and Vaughn shrugged. You all gaped at each other, then shrugged as you got back to the game. "Well, since Eren got kidnapped...Hmm, Connie, you go next." He nodded, grinning when the bottle landed on Sasha. They made out a moment, then too followed the example of Levi and left the room. Shaking your head, you grinned as Vaughn said "Alright...Dane, you go." You grinned even more as it landed on Sam, whom blushed and hid his face a moment. You giggled as they kissed then quickly dispersed from the room as two other couples had.

You groaned when you were called on, shuddering when the thing decided to be a jerk and land on Mike...Sighing, you allowed him to kiss you then quickly pulled away from him. He picked Erwin, and surprisingly it landed on Mike again. They both went pale, and abruptly stood up with words of "Work tomorrow, got to go get some sleep." (Erwin) and "Uh uh, gotta go feed my fish." (Mike) Shaking your heads, you smirked as you said "Well, I'm going to choose! Hmm...Bertholdt!" He blushed as it landed on Annie, kissing her then yelping in surprise as she nearly yanked him off his feet to pull him from the room. Giggling, you pointed at Hanji, and she took over again, saying "I choose Krista!" Krista blushed like the little innocent which she was, worried for Reiner when it landed on him. She kissed him, then gasped as he picked her up and jogged off with her, Ymir growling angrily as she rushed off after them. You grinned as Hanji said "You can pick again, (your name)." You smirked as you said "Mmm...Marco!" He flushed red when it landed on Jean, both sighing as they leaned in and touched lips. You smirked as they rushed off together. _Knew it._

You grinned as Louie stole the bottle, giggling when he landed on Brett whom flushed and confirmed your suspicions all along. You grinned even more as Louie shrugged and walked off with a poor badly blushing Brett over his shoulder. You hummed as Sienna then stole the bottle, and it landed on Bella, man this thing had to be rigged...Shaking your head, you grinned as they left hand in hand afterwards. You hummed as you glanced round, seeing it was down to just you, Fang, Vaughn, Mikasa, Armin, and Hanji. You hummed as Hanji said "(Your name), you go again." You groaned softly, spinning the bottle then gaping as it landed on Mikasa...[i]Oh no...[/i] you squeaked in your head, sighing as you moved to her, closing your eyes and shivering as her lips met yours. You squeaked in surprise at how oddly nice this felt, shaking your head as you backed away after a moment. Mikasa chose Armin, and he choked as it landed on Fang. They kissed quickly then backed away just as quick. Fang picked Mikasa, whom landed on Vaughn and sighed as she kissed her. Vaughn picked Fang, whom hummed as it landed on you, and you grinned wildly as you kissed him and purred a bit. He chuckled as he picked Vaughn again, winking at you both.

Vaughn groaned in annoyance, blinking as it landed on you. She grinned as she kissed you, causing you to groan and pant a bit. You hummed as you pointed at Hanji, whom tilted her head as she got Mikasa, quickly kissing her then turning to look at you with a wicked grin. Mikasa hummed as she chose Armin, surprised when it landed on her again, and she huffed as she kissed him quick then looked away. Since it landed on Mikasa again, she hummed as she pointed at Hanji. Hanji chuckled as she got Armin, whom was blushing to rival a tomato, and kissed him smoothly although he tried to take over. Hanji chuckled as she picked you, and you hummed as it landed on Armin, giving him a sweet little kiss, then picking Fang. Fang seemed a bit worried when it landed on Hanji, but quickly kissed her. Hanji picked Vaughn, and chuckled in surprise when it landed on herself again. She kissed Vaughn then winked at you and Mikasa, and even Armin. Vaughn pointed at Armin, surprised when it landed on her again, and smiled as she softly kissed him then went to sit with the others, Armin giggling as he went back and forth between you and Hanji before giggling as he settled on Hanji which had no point anyway because you were the only two left now... You shivered as the glasses wearing brunette approached you, and suddenly lost your courage as you backed away from her, startled when your back hit a wall and you found yourself trapped by her arms. She gently looked down at you, softly saying "It's okay, I won't hurt you, not that a kiss could hurt anyway. Relax, it's just a kiss." You swallowed as you closed your eyes, shaking slightly as you felt her lips pressed against yours, and instinctively you moved your lips back, moaning s she licked your lip then nibbled on your ear. "Hey!" you huffed indignantly, and she chuckled as she stepped back to fix her glasses and held her hands up. You both walked to the others, saying "That was intriguing, to say the least." and thanking them then you all left to your respective homes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern day Hanji x reader

Another dog lay in one of the cages in a room off the house that looked like a garage from the outside but had been converted into a room for the strays its family found. One of their volunteers, a tall brunette beauty, hummed as she eyed the poor creature in the cage. She looked up as another helper, this one a girl with (hair color), walked in with all her stuff. The brunette walked over to the girl, startled when she suddenly slipped and caught her, gently turning the redhead to get her to the stone thing at the side of the fireplace, to place her stuff down then releasing her. When the girl stumbled again, this time right into the brunette, she caught her and picked her up bridal style, startling you. She knelt beside the cage, and you opened it to pull the pup out and cradle it in your arms. "It's so ugly, but so cute." you mumbled, and the brunette stood back up and headed down the stairs from the room, you protesting but being placed on your own two feet once they had reached the cement of the driveway, and you huffed as you glanced at the brunette. The brunette kept a hand on your arm, just in case you fell again, and once they'd reached the pup's family and had a tearful reunion between them, that's when your legs gave out again. The brunette picked you up, the daughter of the pup's family asking "Is she alright?" and the brunette said "She just needs a good rest." You were already asleep, and they asked if there was anything they could do to help, to thank you. She shrugged, motioning them along, and when they reached the stairs Lucy came out. "What's wrong with (Your name)?" she asked, and the brunette replied "She's sick. These guys want to do something to help."

 

Lucy smiled sweetly as she said "Oh, that is very kind of them. Hmm...Maybe we could make her some nice warm soup and a little bit of apple cinnamon pie." she suggested, and Hanji smiled as she nodded and said "That sounds good." Lucy yawned and hummed as she trotted to the kitchen, Hanji taking the pup and placing them on your lap as you slept, the pup's family following Lucy to help her whilst Hanji stayed with you in the living room. By the time they had finished making the lunch for you, you were groaning softly and had opened your eyes, to look at Hanji and smiled gently at her, as she hummed and smiled at you. You gasped and squeaked as she kissed you, not expecting that, then she pulled back and watched the family and Lucy come out with your lunch. You widened your eyes and gasped softly in surprise as you saw it, even though it was just soup and pie you were amazed that they had done this for you. You hummed and smiled sweetly as you thanked Lucy, and the family of the pup, then yawned a bit as you took the food and ate it, it was delicious and you told them all so. When you had finished, Hanji handed the pup back to their family, then hummed as she said "I'm taking her home." and picked you up, despite your protests (again) and carried you to her car. She drove you home, surprising you into a squeak as she kissed you again, then she placed you in your bed to sleep. As you drifted off, the last thing you heard was "I'll stay here until you wake up."

 

_(Well, this was a dream I had and couldn't remember all of it so I had to just go by my muse after the first paragraph, so sorry if its a bit weird)_

 

_End_


	6. How Could This happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji x reader with a Yandere jerk that thinks the reader loves them but is to shy to admit it, later on Hanji and the Reader will want a baby so Levi, actually liking the reader (One of the few people he does, XD) helps them by sleeping with her and the baby is born and then...Well, don't want to spoil it too much.
> 
> (Was originally going to be another story for my OC, but decided to do a reader insert)

You hummed and sighed as you knocked on Hanji's door, and getting no answer from her you walked in, because (surprise, surprise!) you found she had left her door open, again, this was like the third time this week. Shaking your head again, you sighed as you walked over to the couch, and when you noticed the discolored patches on her neck and arm you grew worried, but trying to ignore it you said "Hanji, wake up. You need to close your door, quit leaving it open..." Shaking your head, you brushed hair out of her face, and after ten minutes of her not responding, tears began to trail down your face, as you leaned over to kiss her forehead...You yelped and jumped as she suddenly cried "Boo!" and sat up, hands open as you nearly fell back, and she quickly caught you so you didn't hit your head. "Hanji!" you yelped, but this time not out of fear, and she tilted her head as she asked "What, you actually thought I was dead?" As she began to chuckled, your eyes narrowed as you said "That isn't funny, Hanji...There's this..." Realizing what you were doing, you stopped and said "Nothing, it's nothing! That wasn't funny, don't ever do it again..." As you escaped from her grip, and the room, Hanji tilted her head to the side and began to wonder what it was you had been about to say before you stopped yourself...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( **Skip brought to you by Hanji's stupid prank! {And there will be a lot of skips to get to where I really want to have you guys at: the drama! XD})**

 

You hummed and sighed to yourself as you shook your head, and you glanced at the cadets as they stared at you wide eyed, some of them even whispering and pointing at you, Hanji, Levi, and Erwin. Hanji had been begging for new Titans to test on, and Erwin and Levi both finally caved, so the four of you plus the nameless others and Moblit were all going outside the walls to try and (hopefully) capture another two Titans for Hanji. You had been avoiding Hanji recently, and you hoped she had not noticed, but with your luck she had. Proving that point was exactly right, the crazy scientist nudged her horse over to your own red one, humming as she said "(Your name)!" then her voice dropped to a whisper. "Why are you avoiding me?" You squeaked, jerking, and you nudged the red horse forward to fall in in-between Erwin and levi, whom raised a brow each but alloed you to stay where you were without questioning it. Hanji, you could hear her, huffed and sighed as she drove her horse sideways back to their spot beside Erwin, trying to catch your eye but you continued to avoid her gaze. You hummed and sighed softly as you shook your head, and soon your little group had caught sight of a three meter and a five meter Titan, one the same height as Sawney but the other shorter then Bean had been.

 

You chuckled as Hanji said "Those two, I want those two!" Erwin nodded, then said "Alright Hanji, go distract them like you usually do." With that said, he rubbed his forehead as she cried "Yahoo!" and took off towards the two Titans, trying to get their attention, and as she called "Yoohoo, over here boys!" they turned towards her. While she was doing that, and everyone else was riding up behind the Titans to throw the capture nets over them so that they could bring them back, the one that sometimes caused you nightmares rode up beside you, whispering "Aw, (your name), you wanted to be alone with me huh? No need to be so shy, I know you really like me..." You growled softly as you glared at him/her, rather annoyed with the Yandere Squad member, but as they were a member of Levi's squad there was nothing you could do about it. You had tried to tell him once, and even though he liked you he had not believed you about it. Shaking your head, you kicked the red horse and rode over to the others, grabbing a rope hanging off the capture net and helping to start moving the two Titans towards the cart pulled by large Draft horses specifically bred for the job of pulling the carts that were used to transport the Titans back to the walls. You sighed, jumping when Hanji put a hand on your shoulder and said "Thank you."

 

You swallowed as you nodded at her, saying "Y-You're w-welcome..." then gripped the reins and kicked your horse into a canter, the red animal again going in between Erwin's white horse and Levi's black one. You glanced back, shivering as you saw Jamie on their brown horse, same color as most of the horses were, but they were separated from you by a couple lines of other riders. Ignoring them, you turned to see where Hanji was, and found her beside Erwin as usual, your gaze softened as you saw she was whispering to her own brown horse and you wondered what she was telling them...Shaking your head, you focused on the ride back and then sighed as you knew you were going to have to help Hanji tonight and the next few days and nights...You were part of her squad not only because you were so skilled in Titan slaying, but because she'd taken an interest in you the first time she'd seen you, and named you her new assistant.

 

( **Skip brought to you by the two Titans named Clarico (don't ask) and Nene** )

 

You hummed and stretched, sighing as you had finally been released after a few days and nights helping Hanji (just as you'd predicted) with her Titan experiments on Clarico and Nene. She had gone about her usual naming ceremony, and as you'd not had any Titans until capturing these two a couple days ago, you'd never heard the story, and you were not ashamed to admit you had gotten sick just like some of your coworkers. You shook your head as you glanced up at the sound of Hanji's excited voice, tilting your head as she seemed to be animatedly speaking to Moblit about something. You found yourself giggling a bit, and shook your hair from your eyes as you blinked and trotted over, for some reason having to be stuck with her for three to five days had gotten you over your nervous and shyness about whatever it was that had made you avoid her, and now you smiled as you said "Hanji!" and jumped to latch on to her. She yelped (loudly, mind you) and glanced at you as she tilted her head, narrowing her eyes as she pinned Moblit with a look that caused him to blanch and turn away to fiddle with something that was on the work bench behind him. You hummed and smiled as you nuzzled your face into Hanji's neck, causing a faint blush to dust her cheeks as she hummed and ruffled your hair. You couldn't see her blush, but of course she couldn't see the blush that had overtaken your cheeks, either, and for this you were glad.

 

( **Bigger skip, brought to you by blushes, humanity's way of saying "Hey, you're cute and I like you. Do you like me to?" without saying it out loud, you silly humans! XD** )

 

You had yelped in surprise when Hanji had suddenly done a tumbling forward rolling looking thing directly into your path, and you were confused what she was doing when she looked this way and that as though somebody were watching her, or she was paranoid someone was. becoming fearful that the jerk Jamie had finally made their move and threatened Hanji in some way, you gulped as you watched her again. You squeaked in surprise as she finally glanced up towards you, a crazy look in her eyes that disappeared a moment later as her lips drew into a smile and said brown eyes then shut as she smiled at you. You were startled when she changed her position so she was on one knee, and you blushed as you realized what she was likely doing, happy until you remembered seeing Jamie hiding behind corners and watching Hanji more frequently, and you too, which is what had you scared earlier that Hanji had finally been threatened by the jerk. Without thinking what you were doing, you swallowed as you backed away from Hanji, seeing her open her eyes and tilt her head as she looked at you in confusion. As you turned and ran, her face fell but the look was quickly replaced by one that was even more confused and had her lips forming an "O" of confusion as well.

 

You jerked when you heard the light knock at your door, which happened to be directly next to your Squad leader's room, and you were terrified as you thought it was Jamie, there to finally do whatever it was they'd do to break you, and force you into their perfect little 'mate'. You were nearly surprised to hear Hanji's voice behind the door, and you whimpered softly "Go away...Please..." You were startled when she opened the door and came inside instead, swallowing as the scientist softly asked "(Your name), what is wrong? Why did you run away? What's going on?" You whimpered as you shook your head, the brunette gathering you in her arms, and finally you broke down and told her all about Jamie and their stalking and creepiness. Hanji growled "I'm not worried about dying, I can definitely take that little b!tch, and I won't let them harm you..." After saying that, she kissed your neck and you jumped slightly, then huffed at her chuckle. You watched Hanji as she again got down on one knee, and you cried softly as you nodded and said "Yes, Hanji, yes..."

 

( **So much bigger skip, brought to you by that ring and Levi's sexiness** )

 

It had been about six months after you and Hanji finally got married, that the two of you decided you wanted a baby but didn't want to adopt or try and find an orphan or anything. Knowing Levi was most likely of all the guys to agree to this, you went to your best friend and he had agreed. He had slept with you, because that's how you and Hanji had wanted this done, and you had stumbled as you'd left the room, sighing when Hanji asked Levi what he'd done and he had answered "Uh...what you told me to." Hanji had carried you back to your room, next to hers, and put you to bed after putting your pajamas on you. You were now six months along, and you hummed and smiled as Hanji walked up to you and tickled your sides, squealing and saying "Hanji!" You hummed and blushed faintly as she placed a hand on your belly, and Hanji smiled and squealed as she softly said "It kicked, it kicked!" You giggled a bit at how happy she was about this baby, and you hummed as you leaned down (as much as you could with your belly) and kissed her on the lips, causing her to squeal as she sat down on her rear end and grabbed your arms, pulling you down (with your own squeal) to sit on her lap as she kissed you on your lips and you panted and huffed "Hanji..." She chuckled softly as she kept kissing you.

 

( **Skip again, brought to you by your beautiful unborn baby. And that jerk Jamie's premature death... *Plotting, plotting*** )

 

_Hanji's P.O.V._

 

I sighed softly as I wondered where the heck (your name) had gotten off to, she was due to deliver the baby any day now and had assured me that she was going to come and stay with me so that if she went into labor, I'd be able to help her as I'd had that kind of training as well. Shaking my head, I decided to go to her room to try and find her, and as I knocked on the door I noticed that it was open a crack, something that surprised me because she was so adamant about not giving the creep Jamie even the slightest chance of getting at her or our child, but what also surprised me was that I had not noticed the crack until I'd knocked. Shaking my head at myself, I realized I must be tired again, and without a second thought of it I pushed open the door and walked into her bedroom, stopping dead in my tracks and my blood running cold at the sight that lay before me...My beloved wife, on the ground, eyes wide in fear even as they were glassy in death, blood covering so much of her body I couldn't tell which wound was the fatal one or where they were even at, but I was surprised, to say the least, to see her abdomen was untouched, and I growled in anger as I saw she had died with her arms up and hands open as if to block the attacker's death blows.

 

I knew that creep Jamie was the one that had done this, and without thinking I walked over and kissed (Your name) on her beautiful soft lips, apologizing quietly before I cut her belly open and pulled the baby out, wanting to bury the little one. She was a perfect little girl, with my lovely ones hair color, and I was startled when she suddenly started up a shrieking cry, opening eyes that were a piercing gray that of Levi. "Oh, little one, your alive!" I cried to my, our, daughter, and I quickly grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped her in it as she whimpered. I growled and whipped round as I heard the door creak open, holding the precious little one close and sighing when I saw it was just Erwin and Levi. "Did Jamie do this?" Erwin asked, and I growled "Yes..." as Levi held his hands out for the baby, as she was technically his child too, seeing as he had done that with (Your name) to help us. He nuzzled the baby, surprising me that the clean freak would do such a thing when the babe was still a bit dirty, and walked over to (Your name), placing he baby to her cheek a moment then kissing her cheek before coming back over and kissing the babe on the head. He growled softly, and I was startled to see tears in his eyes as he asked "What are you going to name her?" I softly said "We decided on (A/N: sorry guys, I named her but you decide which of the middle names you like) Jasmine, but you can give her a middle name." I chuckled as he said "Magnolia, Rosa, Sara, Leah, Rhea, Jenna, or Kat." and shook my head as I said "Well Levi, you have to pick one..." He huffed as he finally said "(Your choice of the seven here)..." and I smiled as I said "Jasmine (Magnolia, Rosa, Sara, Leah, Rhea, Jenna, or Kat)...Lovely." We left the room to bury (Your name) and have a ceremony for her, and it was lovely. I whispered "I will avenge you..." then took Jasmine back home.

 

_End_

 

(Yeah guys, I know Im horrible for killing you, but youll be back! In fact, in the chapter after this insert XP)


	7. Nya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AoT/SnK  
> Various x Cat!reader
> 
> Intro  
> \------

You are a (hair color) furred cat, but there's one thing that's special about you, and this is that you are able to turn into a human, with (hair color) hair and (eye color) eyes, however you also always have the (hair color) ears atop your head (A/n: If you're hair isn't black, they can be black tipped. Or, they can be gray or white tipped.) and tail. You quite liked your life here, but you were a stray cat and therefore you were always being yelled at and having things thrown at you, and also because you were not a cat-cat, you came into heat (even if you're male) and therefore had to deal with both genders of cat stalking you to try and breed you when you'd come into heat. There were also these terrifying giants called Kyojin, or Titans, but they did not bother you as you were a cat, and not a human. Shaking your head, you mewed quietly to yourself as you trotted along the streets and flicked your tail a bit as you sighed softly.   
  
You squealed in surprise as a male black and gray cat jumped out in front of you, rolling your eyes as he took in your (hair color) fur and bright (eye color) eyes, and you rolled said eyes when he said 'Hello, hot stuff, how about you come with me?' Immediately, you knew this was no ordinary cat, because they ignored you unless you were in heat, and you bet anything that this male was one of your kind...You hissed at him, not wanting to be bothered, and leaped forward around him to run off down the street again. You yowled and hissed in surprise as you were thrown off your paws a moment later, and you growled as you swiped at him angrily, seeing that it was him. You hissed and growled as you clawed with your front paws, and kicked with your back paws, hissing softly as he bit your neck and tried to get you to submit. You snarled and hissed as you lashed out at him again, and he growled then yowled in surprise as he was lifted and flung off to the side...He was quick to get up and race off after that.  
  
You raised your head up to see whom had saved you, and saw there was a pretty brunette there, the gender of the glasses wearing person hard to discern. You quickly shoved yourself backwards as the brunette crouched and held out a hand, hissing softly and laying your ears back as your tail lashed. You bared your teeth as the brunette reached towards you again. You yelped softly as the person grabbed you gently, and without thinking you bit down...You heard them gasp, and felt the wince against your body, however found yourself still being pulled towards them. You huffed indignantly, then sighed softly as you allowed them to pull you to them, and you soon found yourself purring as you felt warmth envelop you and tilted your head in wonder of this...Shaking your head, you huffed as you soon fell asleep, wondering where they were carrying you to, and when you awoke you would soon know...  
  
 _End_  
 _(More chapters to come!))_


End file.
